Everlong
by Avery Chase
Summary: Set somewhere when the show was interesting...around the time Regina was trying to be The Savior and Emma was still trying to be normal


Everlong – The Foo Fighters

Where Regina tries a different tactic to find Emma and things get weird.

Regina stared at the wall, her jaw clenched in frustration. Emma was pushing her, goading her, forcing her to do something she _knew_ she wasn't fully capable of.

Save for Henry, there wasn't much good left in her and her reputation up until that point hadn't been savory to say the least.

Any good she had done had been because of Emma. The accidental hero she'd become was because of Emma.

The universe was having a big laugh at her expense.

She couldn't be The Savior.

She rolled her head back on her shoulders, staring up at the ceiling, her palms feeling hot before she threw two fireballs into the fireplace, the logs igniting and heating up the room. She rubbed her palms together, blowing through her fingers to cool them. Her magic was stronger than ever but she still felt completely powerless. Her magic didn't stand chance against pure dark magic, against Emma. She shivered, her eyes landing on the books she'd left open on her table. Having grown tired of The Charming's obnoxious optimism that more often devolved into bickering, Regina often locked herself away in Merlin's tower to pour over the books she had and a few she acquired from Arthur's library. She didn't trust him, he was too eager to have Emma's dagger, to have her solve his problems while she was just trying to solve her own. She was glad it was in Emma's hands, despite meaning she was firmly in square one. She flipped through one of the mustier tomes, her fingers gliding along ancient texts before her eyes caught a series a handwritten notes that filled the available spaces on the page.

She took the book from the table and sat down on the nearby chaise, brows knit together as she read the hastily written passages. _There are mirror selves that walk through dreams; the idealized forms of ourselves that appear in dreams are as real as we are. In order to safely travel through a dream, one must anchor themselves to the person they are seeking; a closely established bond allows for the seeker and the sought to communicate freely. It is possible to communicate as though in a waking state._ She instinctively reached for the dagger, forgetting that it wasn't there. Emma had it. She had spent so much time with its familiar weight against her hip, gripping the handle as she contemplated how best to save the woman who'd saved her, subconsciously pushing thoughts into Emma's head. She briefly thought about the vortex, the way the feeling of giving into her own darkness slipped over her shoulders as naturally as the blazer she tossed at the foot of the bed, how easily she could just give up everything for the comfort that power brought with it. The things that Emma gave up to give her the chance to save her the tasked of becoming the savior even more daunting. Even if she had the dagger, she couldn't use it. It made her a little heartsick to use it wordlessly against Emma, commanding her to stand down when they arrived in Camelot, to bring her around when they needed to talk and the very _threat_ of it to rescue Robin; there was genuine fear in her eyes. She'd done it anyway, knowing any use of dark magic brought her closer to darkness.

She shook her head.

Emma's darkness was her fault.

This was the unfortunate link between them, her ability to command Emma shocking the both of them. It made her sick to feel Emma's thoughts rolling around in her head. It was arrogant in presuming her blanket was sitting somewhere in the middle of Main Street or folded neatly on Granny's diner countertop could keep them connected to attempt something like this. It brought them to Camelot but she hadn't exactly had the time to look for it and couldn't ensure that it would keep them on such pleasant terms; for all Regina knew, having the blanket could set Emma off.

Her heart hadn't gone dark, that she knew She could still see Emma in those deep green eyes, fighting against the arrogance that the Dark One seemed to bring out in everyone.

She closed the book with an exasperated huff, tossing it to the side, raking her fingers through her hair.

This had to work.

She paced around in her bedroom, the hardwood floor cooling her bare feet as she moved, mind reeling. It was a serious risk; she had no idea who'd written the notes in the book and it seemed that to even attempt dream walking meant having an anchor, knowing where you were going and a firm understanding of the way dreams could shift. She tapped her fingers against her chin in thought. Rumple didn't sleep which was why he started spinning the gold; she knew there was a very good chance Emma still hadn't succumbed to those habits.

She needed to clear her head.

The first night found Regina wandering around in a bandit outfit, chasing after Emma through the Enchanted Forest. She kept yelling her name and somehow never seemed to hear her as she called out.

The second night found Regina back in the forest this time staring at Emma in the tavern as she poured out ale and exchanged awkward gazes; she woke up with a bit of a hangover the next morning.

The third night found Regina in Storybrook, by the wishing well, staring down into the depths, a brilliant white light blinding her. When she turned from the light she found Emma there, in all black, her hair slicked back, a cruel smile on her features.

Exhausted, Regina prepared herself for night four where she would encounter a fully dark Emma and be at a complete loss. She closed her eyes, flicked the metronome and counted backwards from ten.

She walked into Granny's and approached the counter in a hurry, aware that it was empty save for the blonde in a red leather jacket sitting in the back booth sipping a root beer. She stopped herself from ordering and turned to approach the booth, her heart thudding in her chest. "Hello Miss Swan." She said, sliding into the seat across from Emma, a smirk on her face.

"Regina." Emma replied, a genuine smile crossing her face.

Regina faltered. She remembered this; Emma was on her fourth day in Storybrook and she found her in Grannys, enjoying a meal and trying to find an apartment. Regina took a moment to look around the space. She wasn't just dream walking; she was walking through memories, specifically shared memories. She looked back at Emma.

"You okay?" asked Emma, concern etched into her features.

"Yes…" Regina said, the corner of her mouth quirked. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Having a hard time sleeping."

"Yeah? What's up with that?"

Regina shrugged.

"You came all the way to Granny's to shrug at me." Emma held Regina's gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Couldn't have been looking that hard. I've been here." Emma remarked as she bit into a grilled cheese sandwich. "Not exactly hiding either."

Regina was close to saying something else but she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. Bleary eyed, she sat up and stared at the dream catcher in the window; it was doing a terrible job.

Regina couldn't recognize the room yet it felt familiar enough to her. She looked around and it appeared to be a parody of her own bedroom; a queen sized bed, mirror and wardrobe with white sheets and curtains drawn. She shivered, Emma's fingertips brushing against her cheek.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, _Savior_." She cooed, her voice honey thick with condescension. Regina steeled herself; she knew traipsing into this dream with Emma was not going to be easy. Emma couldn't suppress the smirk as Regina moved through the space, trying to find her bearings.

"Haven't found a reason to be here…"

"What? Dreaming? You don't dream anymore?"

"I don't sleep." Emma admitted, folding her arms and leaning against the countertop. "Perks of being a dark one." She mused. "But you knew that."

"Emma." Regina replied flatly, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Regina." Emma intoned just as flatly, a smirk blossoming into a thin smile as she leaned against the counter of her new home. "What brings you here?"

Regina shrugged. "Hope." She said simply, realizing how foolish it sounded.

Emma chuckled. "Good try. You almost had me with that." Regina felt a cold shiver down her spine as Emma approached, the serpentine smile across her features giving Emma's cheeks a sharp edge. "Hope." Emma mused, brushing the back of her fingers against Regina's left cheek, reveling in the way Regina recoiled at the contact. "A strong four letter word coming from you, Regina."

"I don't always have to show my cards." Regina replied, steeling herself as Emma strode away, clad in all black, her hair pulled into a tight bun appearing just as icy as the room felt. She tried to compose herself, pulling in as much regal air as she could muster given the space she was in. The kitchen was unfamiliar, the way Emma carried herself bordering on alien and her inability to identify where they were making Regina's skin crawl. Perhaps she could've told Mary Margaret what her plan was after all.

"Don't you." Emma remarked, tapping her fingertips against the countertop. She was having a tough time identifying where they were as well. She had to give Regina credit; they were stuck together on a neutral plane despite the familiarities of their surroundings. "So what brings you…here?" Emma shrugged at kitchen.

"I'm guessing your place. You'd pick dour looking decorations."

The corner of Emma's mouth quirked. "Funny. I thought you'd appreciate it."

Regina winced; she actually admired the décor. "Emma, I need to speak to you."

"You are speaking to me."

"I mean really _speak_."

"And you though a dreamwalk was the way to do it?"

"What other option was there?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't have the dagger so I can't be at your beck and call." Emma's head cocked to the side, a hint of her old self-emerging in the action; Regina hated the way her heart lurched watching her. "I'm honored you put in the effort."

"I'd be foolish not to."

"Well, when you're the savior, it comes with territory." Emma countered smugly, enjoying the way Regina blanched at the comment. She wasn't sure who was controlling the dream but she was delighted in feeling Regina's emotions floating so openly; she had no idea the way she felt about her and it was quite a rush to feel it flowing so easily. The sensation was symbiotic. She sighed, allowing Regina to take control as the room shifted, the familiar décor of her mansion shifting into place. _Sure, think you know what's going to happen._ Emma mused, watching the confidence flicker in Regina's eyes. "All that hope, all that want to make things right… I don't miss it."

"You didn't want it to begin with." Regina remarked, aware that she was no longer wearing her blazer but in a tank top and trousers, her arms chilled by the exposure. _Guess you can change clothes the same way you change the environment. Good to know._ "I can see how easily you can let that go."

"What part?" Emma asked, bristling that Regina had somehow magicked her in jeans and a tank top; the same outfit she wore when she'd taken the chainsaw to Regina's beloved tree once upon a time. Her hair fell from the tightly wound bun, trailing along her shoulders. "Nice trick by the way…" Emma smirked, rolling her head on her shoulders as though preparing for a fight.

"I know you're in there…"

"Who exactly _are_ you looking for, your majesty?"

"You. I'm looking for you."

Regina was suddenly nose to nose with Emma without even knowing how she got there, dark brown eyes locked on deep sea foam green eyes, eyes she hadn't even known she'd taken an Olympic dive into as they stood a hairsbreadth apart. "You've found me. Now what?" Emma breathed, her tone thick with something Regina couldn't quite identify.

"I bring you home."

"What if I am home?"

Regina wasn't prepared for sudden shift that happened, or the fact that they were in the attic of Granny's bed and breakfast, the bedroom she'd first laid eyes on Emma in the outfit she had apparently imagined her in, the smell of oak and fresh linen filling her nostrils as Emma's head canted to the left just slightly missing her lips and brushing against her ear. "What then, _Savior_?" she taunted, delighting in the way Regina confidently stepped into her space, her magic crackling between them as she replied, "Then I guess I'll make myself welcome." Regina replied, shivering as she brushed her lips against Emma's bracing for the worst, her knees buckling as Emma's mouth found hers, kissing her.

The room tilted and Regina found herself on her back, underneath Emma, fingers digging into fabric of her tank top as they kissed, her body begging for more contact as she whimpered into Emma's lips. She felt the softness of the bed underneath, springs creaking softly as they moved against each other, an urgency in their actions that felt more primal than anything else. Regina was certain she was there to convince Emma of something but she couldn't remember exactly what it was as she felt Emma's mouth working against the left side of her throat, her lips leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses as her left hand cupped her breast. She shivered as Emma's right hand shifted the hem of her button down top, her fingertips grazing against her skin. She wanted to slow down; this wasn't what she was here for. _Maybe it is._

"Emma."

"Regina…" came the soft reply.

"Stop."

The kissing and caressing halted abruptly, Emma rolling to her left on the bed, staring at Regina intently; they could feel the pull of the dagger between them, Regina gripping it and Emma helpless against her command. "That's unfair." Emma groused, propping her head on her left hand, staring at Regina with distain. "I have the dagger."

"Then you know you don't _have_ to stop."

Emma's mouth curved into a smile that made Regina's resolve wobble. "You asked nicely."

"I need you to understand that I'm fighting for you."

"Oh I get that." Emma replied flatly, staring Regina down, eyes landing on the Regina's kiss bruised lips with amusement. "I'd say I'm not putting up much of a fight, so you've won on that front."

"It's not about winning." Regina replied softly, shivering as Emma's fingertips brushed along her forearm.

"Then what is it about…?" Emma asked, eyes hungrily roaming Regina's face, waiting for a signal. She had learned to be patient and this was challenging all of her patience, dagger be damned. "You're gripping that handle as if that's the only thing keeping you from acting on your impulses when we both know it's supposed to control _me_."

"I don't want control." Regina replied, suddenly aware that Emma felt as though she was a foot away on a bed that was unfamiliar to her and the distance was disconcerting. She tried her best to not focus on the gentle strokes of Emma's fingertips along her forearm as they traipsed down her bicep before taking a slow trip down along her hip.

"Then what do you want if it isn't control?" Emma asked, her fingers trailing against Regina's hip, daring her to move closer. "Power? That's something you've always wanted. You know why I gave you the dagger in the first place. You remember that, don't you, the power that comes with it? Imagine having _that_ power over the dark one."

"That's not who you are."

"But you do know you have power over me, don't you Regina? I handed it over to you knowing what you can and would do to me." Emma stood up, her movements unnatural as she spoke. "I _trusted_ you with it."

"Emma…" Regina whispered, the room suddenly much colder than she thought. She felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as she watched Emma pace about the room. "Let's talk."

"Talk? You meet me here _to talk?"_ Emma mocked, stopping her pacing and staring Regina down, a shiver passing down the other woman's spine. "What are we going to talk about? The weather?"

"How to get you back."

"Back? From where? I'm right here, Regina."

Regina swallowed hard, sitting up in bed, aware that every movement was under scrutiny. "The darkness."

"The darkness doesn't have me, Regina. I _am_ darkness."

"No you aren't."

Emma was close to Regina again, their faces inches apart. "Prove it." A cold smile spread across her lips, curving like a scythe at the corners of her mouth. Regina shivered before she leaned forward, aware that what she was doing was a combination desperation and desire. Her mouth crashed into Emma's her arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as they kissed. Emma's hands wound through Regina's hair, pulling her closer, egging her on as her tongue slipped against hers, deepening the contact. Regina couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as they kissed, the way Emma's hands tugged against her, the fabric of her top tangled in her grip. She felt like she was drowning as Emma pressed her full weight on top of her, their hips rutting against each other on the bed as her left leg hitched around Emma's hip. Emma smirked into the kiss, tugging at Regina's lower lip softly with her teeth. Regina took the moment to catch her breath, eyes lidded with lust. "I…does that…"

Emma ghosted her lips against Regina's. "I'm listening..." She kissed her again. "Still not convinced," she purred into the crook of Regina's neck, her eyes on the dagger as it lay on the nightstand. "but I could be persuaded…" Regina's nails raked against Emma's lower back, a growl issuing from Emma's lips in response.

Regina's head sank back into the pillows, her lower lip tucked between her teeth as Emma's mouth worked wonders against her collarbone, her throat and the valley between her breasts. She let out a low moan as Emma's cool hands cupped her breasts and gently squeezed, Regina's nipples hardening against Emma's palms.

Regina whimpered as Emma's weight shifted, the fingers of her right hand trailing along her throat and her jawline. She trailed the pads of her fingertips along Regina's bruised lips before slipping her thumb into her mouth, purring as Regina sucked at it, staring Emma down as she eagerly worked her tongue against the digit. With the same hand, Emma slowly undid the side zipper to Regina's pencil skirt, her hand slipping it down her hips before tsking at the sight of pantyhose beneath; even in a dream Regina was a lady.

She smirked and snapped her fingers; the offending material disappearing. "Better, don't you think?"

Regina's heart was slamming against her ribcage. This dream was slowly spiraling out of control. She couldn't tell who's subconscious was in control let alone if this was still a dream. Emma was raw power now in the waking world and that had to impact her ability in this realm as well. She shivered as Emma brought her right hand back up again, offering her thumb, index and middle fingers for Regina to taste. Her intention was to talk to Emma but the resolve was slipping as she lathed Emma's fingers, eyes filled with lust as Emma's wet fingers returned to the apex of her thighs, the pad of her thumb pressing soft circles against her clit, the tips of her fingers teasing at the slick folds. Regina groaned.

"I'm waiting for your argument, Regina." Emma teased, her mouth inches from Regina's ear. "You've already come this far…" she purred, licking at the lobe, smiling at her own joke.

"Emma…"

"How is it possible that my name sounds like honey from your lips, hm?" she slipped her index finger slowly inside Regina, eyes rolling back with the sensation of her muscles immediately tightening around her. Regina tensed as Emma added another finger, the tight circles her thumb evolved into a gentle flick against her clit.

"Emma…"

"Yes your majesty…?" Emma replied, sardonically, the tip of her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth as Regina's hips moved against her fingers. Emma in reverent silence as Regina's body rolled against her hand, her mouth working as though she was trying to say something, her breathing ragged. She whimpered as Emma's mouth brushed against hers. "Regina…I'm here…"

Regina's eyes opened, staring up at Emma as she knew her, the cruel twist of her mouth gone. Her left had reached up and cupped Emma's cheek. "I see you…"

She shivered as she felt herself teetering over the edge.

She let go.

Emma caught her breath, shuttering, right hand trembling as she balled it into a tight fist. The dagger was calling to her. The woman in possession of it was calling to her. She paced in her lair, mind racing with possibilities. She had been in Regina's dream; they had been speaking, the room changing around them but it felt so real. She looked down at her still trembling hands. She was in control. She was herself. She was the dark one. She wasn't Emma Swan anymore, she wasn't who Regina wanted and yet…

Regina's heart stopped as Emma appeared in her bedroom, a burst of dark smoke, leather and crimson. "You."

"You summoned me."

Regina remained neutral, keeping her eyes on Emma as she slid out of bed, folding her arms across her chest doing her best to keep her body from betraying her. "Did I?"

"Let's not pretend that dream didn't happen."

Regina paled, staring Emma down with the regal air that had intimidated so many for so long. It never worked on her.

Emma continued. "You've been looking for me…here I am."

Regina shivered. "So you are."

Emma scanned the room, her magic coursing through the mansion, feeling around for anyone else. They were alone. The discovery made her smile. "Dream walking. That's dangerous."

"Is it?"

"It's like a sleeping curse. You could be stuck there for hours, days…very unpredictable." Emma chided, leaning against Regina's dresser and mirroring Regina's pose. "Anything can happen in them."

"Indeed."

"Why did you call me?" Emma huffed, the memory of the dream obviously slipping from Regina's mind despite the way the heat radiated from her body.

"I am in possession of the dagger, you're mine to command." Regina replied icily.

"So command me." Emma countered. "If that's what you want."

Regina faltered. "I don't want that. Neither do you."

"Then what are we doing Regina?"

Regina sighed, the set of her jaw drawing an unconscious growl from Emma's lips. "I'm trying to get you back, to save you from this. I'm trying to prove that you are more than just the Dark One."

"Yes. The Savior…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"You have a choice, Swan."

Emma's eyes snapped up towards Regina, a flicker of recognition in them. "What choice do I have? I chose this to keep everyone safe and I don't regret it. I understand what you saw in all of this. What Gold saw in all this…" she flexed her fingers, a cold smile on her face.

Regina's eyes rolled skyward. "Iregret not being fast enough to stop the vortex."

"Why? This town would've been blown off the map…although, leather would've looked spectacular on you." Emma mused, cocking her head to the side, envisioning Regina in some corset and boots.

"Please, I'd have a little more sense than whatever you're passing off as an outfit."

"Says mile high ponytail." Scoffed Emma. She chuckled to herself, staring down at the floorboards of the bedroom, the darkness in her ebbing just enough to let the genuine sense of merriment fill her heart. She glanced and saw the hint of a smile on Regina's face. _That smile_. She crossed the room faster than even she registered. Regina's back was pressed against the wall, her hands scrabbling to pull Emma's white blonde hair out of that insufferable bun. She shivered as the kissed deepened. It felt better than any dream. Emma felt the ice around her heart melting with each second, she felt her body molding against the woman who still believed she was good. She broke off the kiss, her forehead pressed against Regina's, their hearts racing. She could feel the darkness coursing through her body again, an angry wave of violence and rage.

"Regina..." she whispered, kissing Regina's cheeks softly. "Don't summon me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." She begged before the mask slipped back on. "The next time you do, you'd better have a good reason."

She disappeared again, leaving Regina alone, fighting tears in the dark.


End file.
